


Чат

by Kristabelle, Morgul



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Кровавые ангелы собираются на Фандомную Битву
Kudos: 11





	Чат

*Командор добавил в этот чат Властелина Смерти  
*Командор добавил в этот чат Мрачного  
*Мрачный добавил в этот чат Хранителя Рюмки

— Ну что, все собрались? Что-то нас пока немного.  
— А что удивительного? С этой стороны Разлома остаётся рассчитывать, в основном, на родственников.  
— Командор, вы опять будете всех созывать?  
— Ни в коем случае. Кто сам постучится, того и возьмём. Может быть.

— Милорд, под пост набора притащились Вермиллионовые и говорят, что хотят играть с нами.  
— Пусть идут ложноножкой, мне за глаза хватило их челленджа 500 лет назад.  
— Они говорят, что из ложноножки их уже выгнали.  
— О, Трон... Ладно, впусти их, в этой битве нам понадобится каждый говноартер.

— И ещё Плакальщики пришли.  
— Да кому они нужны. Всё равно прорыбодебилят всю игру, как обычно.  
— Может, хоть помпонами помашут?  
— Плакальщики?!

— А что это за толпа виртуалов у нас в команду набежала?  
— Оставь их, это не виртуалы, это Сангвиновые. Они всегда под пакетами сидят.

— Сангвиновые, кстати, обещали рецепты коктейлей принести.  
— Да знаю я их коктейли! Только названия меняют.  
— Мы тут все знаем эти коктейли, и тем не менее… Главное — сфоткать красиво.

— Может быть, включим в список команды Сангвинора?  
— Виртуала-то зачем?

— Братья, нам нужно закрыть низкий рейтинг. Что мы можем?  
— Ну, давайте сделаем косплей Сангвиния. Из Корбуло.  
— Я сказал — низкий рейтинг...

— У нас есть ещё один косплей Сангвиния.  
— Мефистон, у нас вся рота смерти — один сплошной косплей Сангвиния. На внеконкурс их.  
— Уверяю, этот косплей отличается от остальных. Брат Мориар очень старался.  
— Но он же дредноут?!  
— Ага.

— Давайте на челлендж слепим Сангвинора.  
— В прошлом году уже лепили, и в позапрошлом. И вообще, на него много братьев слишком уходит

— А мы ещё можем взять в команду Робаута Жиллимана по кэпквоте? Он обещает принести макси.

— Кстати, а давайте на челлендж сделаем макет Красной Слезы в натуральную величину.  
— За чей счет?  
— Ну, если Жиллимана возьмём по кэпквоте...

— Нам там ещё один брат хочет кинуть пару артов через забор. Только мы его под виртуалом деаноним, а то его в родном ордене сожрут.  
— Кающиеся, что ли?  
— Нет, Расчленители.

— Вылупляшки будем делать?  
— А в виде чего?  
— В виде саркофагов, конечно! У нас всегда вылупляшки из саркофагов.

— Некроны бартер предложили.  
— Ну, да, почему нет. У них, вроде норм. авторы.  
— А если Орки предложат?  
— А с ними пускай Расчленители бартерятся.

— Объясните Абаддону, что мы к Чёрному Легиону на бартер больше не ходим, у нас бартерщики от их творчества в чёрную ярость впадают.

— Кто фички скаутов будет бетить?  
— Асторат сказал, что он всех побетит.  
— Так мы без фиков останемся. И без скаутов...  
— Тогда пусть брат Лемартес бетит, он всё равно постоянно в Ярости, но себя в руках держит.

— До конца выкладок осталось пять минут, а у нас ещё ничего не свёрстано. Это вообще нормально?  
— Всё в порядке, за выкладку Мефистон отвечает. Он успеет.  
— Что успеет?  
— Когда успеет?!  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы все. Всё свёрстано, косяки поправлены, файлы залиты, пост выложен в первую минуту текущих суток. Я туда ещё пару текстов докинул, которые добетят только завтра. Не оставлять же их на внеконкурс.

— Господа, кто будет на комменты отвечать?  
— А ты думаешь их будет так много?  
— К Мефистону-то точно толпа демонов в каменты набежит. Вон, на прошлой битве ему Ка’Бандха аж сердечко из черепов тиранидов на Ваале Прим выложил. И это при том, что Мефистон почти всю битву прорыбодебилил.  
— Меня, между прочим, в пещере завалило!  
— Да ладно тебе. Мы ж понимаем, Астората, вон, тоже реал пожрал.

— И не забываем авторов гладить и няшить. Чтобы не было так, что нанесут нам кратива, а в соо — Астораты с топорами стоят.  
— Вы, кстати, видели? Сет стихотворение принёс. Давайте, идите няшить.  
— Сет?! Стихи?! Только через мой труп.  
— Только ему этого не говори.

— Милорд, к нам просится на бартер команда Инквизиции. Говорят, очень хотят с нами на оргмин челленджа поменяться.  
— Не нравится мне эта идея, откажи им как-нибудь вежливо.  
— Боюсь, уже поздно. Там Сет им всю выкладку уже... откомментировал.  
— Прямо-таки всю? Может быть, кого-то ещё можно спасти?  
— Там нечего спасать. Какой-то идиот имел глупость его покритиковать, ну и всё.  
— Братья, предлагаю тактично сделать вид, что мы об этом ничего не знаем. Сета публично выпорем всей командой в спокойной домашней обстановке.

*Мрачный вышел из чата  
* Хранитель рюмки вышел из чата  
* Властелин Смерти вышел из чата  
* Командор вышел из чата


End file.
